Las princesas y los Mendigos
by R-P-Ale
Summary: La conocida historia del Príncipe que intercambia roles con un Mendigo de rostro similar a él, pero…¿Qué sucedería si la historia toma un rumbo algo distinto? ¿Qué secretos ocultara un trozo de papel? ¿Se puede cambiar el destino? Una historia llena de alegría, dolor y ¿Por qué no? Amor…U.A


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, aquí estoy yo de nuevo, con un fic, que se me ocurrió y dije ¿Por qué no? Como verán esta basada en la historia ''El Príncipe y el Mendigo'' Pero la verdad es que pienso hacerle varios cambios xP, ojala les guste y les quite el aburrimiento por un rato, el primer capitulo no lo hice tan largo, pues primero quiero ver que opinan ustedes n.n, ok sin más preámbulos aquí la historia**

* * *

_Mi cabello anaranjado se mece con el viento mientras apretó con fuerza la carta que tengo entre mis manos, siento mis ojos humedecer, no quiero llorar, no lo hare, no frente a mis hermanas, cierro los ojos tratando de retener las lagrimas, pero es inútil, arrugo el papel y lo lanzo lejos para luego caer de rodillas sobre el césped, donde comienzo a sollozar en silencio , esto, simplemente no puede ser real…_

**Un día normal…**

-Muy bien niñas, es todo por hoy.-Al decir esto las 3 hermanas se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia con sus vestidos mientras decían

-*Adieu, nous nous voyons demain une mademoiselle Keane.-La joven maestra hizo una reverencia de igual modo y salió de la habitación

-¡Al fin me puedo sacar esta cosa!.-Exclamo una chica de cabello un poco más arriba del hombro, negro como la noche y ojos esmeralda, usaba un vestido hasta la rodilla de color verde manzana, que tenía una franja más oscura en la cintura, además de usar unas medias blancas y unos zapatos negros

-A mi si me gusta…-Menciono con timidez la que parecía ser la menor, una chica de cabello dorado tomado en dos coletas y ojos cielo, usaba el mismo atuendo que su hermana pero en celeste

-Es porque así eres tu Bubbles.-Dijo luchando por sacarse el vestido.-¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué demonios no me puedo sacar esto?!

-Quizás sea porque no bajaste el cierre, Buttercup.-Le respondió la 3° chica mientras se acercaba y ayudaba a su hermana, esta era de un largo cabello naranja decorado con un gran lazo rojo y ojos de un rosa oscuro, al igual que su vestido

-Gracias Blossom...

*-_.*-_.*-_.*-._*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_

Se ve a tres chicos corriendo por las calles, cada uno llevaba distintos alimentos, y eran perseguidos por un hombre gordo y calvo

-¡Corran que no los alcancen!.-Gritaba uno de los chicos a sus hermanos, tenía el cabello largo atado en una coleta baja que caía por su espalda, llevaba en su cabeza una gorra roja, sus ojos eran de un extraño color carmesí que expresaban frialdad, su camiseta blanca estaba sucia, sus jeans estaban rasgados y sus tenis rojos estaban gastados.

Cuando doblaron en una esquina, el hombre se detuvo, se limpió el sudor con un pañito y miro atrás, entonces se dio cuenta de que su tienda tenía clientes esperando

-¡Para la próxima si que no se los perdonare!.-Exclamo apuntando a los tres que corrían como si no hubiese mañana

Los hermanos al percatarse de que ya no estaban siendo perseguidos se detuvieron jadeantes y luego de tomar un respiro comenzaron a caminar

-Eso estuvo cerca.-Dijo el rubio mientras mordía una manzana, el tenía los ojos de un azul que poseía un brillo especial, su ropa, una sudadera azul con capucha, unos pantalones cortos que se encontraban un poco sucios y unos tenis azules, bastante gastados

-Si…tienes que correr más rápido Boomer.-Dijo el otro, un chico de ojos verde oscuro y cabello azabache, utilizaba una camiseta holgada negra, unos jeans sucios y unos tenis verdes igual de gastados que los otros, también llevaba una mochila verde

-Hay como si tu fueses un corredor experto.-Le respondió Boomer

-Claro que lo soy.-Dijo con orgullo el azabache

-¡No es verdad! ¡Dile Brick!.-Dijo el rubio mirando a su hermano mayor

-Ya déjense de discutir, yo soy el más rápido y punto, ahora apresúrense debemos llegar donde el estúpido de Mojo, y Boomer ¡Deja de comer esa manzana!.-Respondió el peli-naranja irritado

-Aguafiestas.-Dijo lanzando la manzana a la calle

*-_.*-_.*-_.*-._*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_

-Muy bien Bubbles, Blossom, ahora quiero que toquen Sonata n.º 10 para piano y violín en sol mayor de Beethoven, solo los primeros 10 minutos

-Si Srta. Bellum.-Respondieron ambas mientras que la oji-rosa acomodaba su vestido en el taburete del piano y su hermana ubicaba el violín en su hombro, Bubbles comenzó a tocar y luego Blossom, sonaba perfecto

Fuera del salón de música, pasaban las sirvientas y se maravillaban por el sonido que inundaba la casa en esos momentos, en una oficina el Sr. Utonio disfrutaba de la música al igual que todos, mientras seguía con su papeleo, el ambiente era sereno, claro, dentro de la casa, pues afuera en los campos de juego, se estaba terminando un partido de voleibol

-¡Vamos Srta. Buttercup!.-Animaba una sirvienta

-¡Usted puede, solo falta un punto para que gane su equipo!.-Gritaba otra, Buttercup sonrío y cuando el balón venía hacía ella hizo un remate, el silbato sonó dando fin al partido

-Gran partido Buttercup.-Dijo un chico del equipo contrario acercándose

-Gracias Mark...-Dijo tomando agua

-Me tienes que enseñar a jugar así algún día

-Claro, algún día podrías venir para mis entrenamientos con el Sensei Jack, el me entrena para todos los deportes, es genial

*-_.*-_.*-_.*-._*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_.*-_

-Ya llegamos, aquí tienes tu comida.-Dijo el oji-rojo tirando unos paquetes de galletas a una mesa, sus hermanos lo imitaron

-¡Bien! esos son mis niños.-Menciono alegre un hombre de baja estatura, cabello y ojos negros

-No somos tus niños, ahora danos el dinero.-Dijo Brick con seriedad

-Esto es lo que pude recaudar hoy, las personas no tienen compasión por un pequeño ancianito.-Dijo entregándoles una lata con algunas monedas

-No mientas simio, se que te dieron más, un mendigo como tu no recauda tan poco en un solo día, y si es que en verdad recaudaste solo esto, debiste haberle robado a alguna mujer descuidada

-Como me conoces Brick, esta bien toma.-Dijo entregándole un fajo de billetes.-Ya lárguense

Los chicos salieron del callejón con el dinero escondido en la mochila del peli-negro y comenzaron a caminar hasta una casa vieja de madera, abrieron la puerta y una niña de cabello blanco se abalanzó sobre ellos

-¡Chicos!.-Dijo abrazándolos con alegría

-¡Hola Bell!.-Dijo el azabache sacudiéndole el cabello

-¿Y Bunny?.-Pregunto Brick extrañado

-Salió hace un rato y no ha regresado

-Ten Boomer ve a comprar algo de comida.-Dijo dándole unos billetes.-Y tu Butch ve a buscar a Bunny

-Entendido.-Dijeron ambos y salieron de la casa

* * *

___*Adieu, nous nous voyons demain une mademoiselle Keane (Francés)-Adiós, nos vemos mañana señorita Keane (Español)_

* * *

**Mylo: Que sea una introducción no quiere decir que tenga que ser aburrida ¬¬**

**Ale: Callate tu eres un peluche y no hablas...¡No, gomenne! Si hablas, si hablas ..-Abrazando al peluche.-Te quiero Mylo  
**

**Ehem...Bueno continuando con lo principal, espero su opinión ¿La sigo o la elimino por qué sera todo un fracaso?**

**Sin más que decir me despido**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
